El Romántico Cumpleaños de Amy Rose
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Amy, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, ella vivirá éste más feliz de lo que jamás vivió los otros.


Historia: El Romántico Cumpleaños de Amy Rose

En el planeta Mobius, un hombre de veintidós años contempló de nuevo la cajita de regalo que tenía en su mesa de comedor. Ansiaba que llegara la hora en que ella los llamara para que comenzara la fiesta. Pasaron quince minutos hasta que sonó su teléfono y lo contestó.

******: ¿Hola?.

*****: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Amy.

Amy: Ven ya, empezaremos en media hora.

Sonic: Claro. ¿Hay alguien más contigo?.

Amy: No, eres el primero que llamo.

Sonic: De acuerdo, voy ahora.

Amy: Gracias.

Colgaron, Sonic tomó la cajita junto a otra más grande, salió de la casa y fue corriendo a la casa de Amy, llegando a la puerta en siete segundos. Golpeó y ella abrió inmediatamente, sonriendo al verlo.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Amy, feliz cumpleaños.

Entraron, ella cerró la puerta y él le entregó ambos regalos en sus manos.

Amy: Gracias.

Sonic: De nada, mi vida.

Ella dejó los regalos en una mesita, se paró delante de él y se sonrieron con los ojos entrecerrados, ella puso sus manos en los brazos de él, él puso las suyas en las costillas de ella y se dieron un beso de treinta segundos en la boca.

Amy: Como estás aquí, ¿me ayudas a empezar a arreglar todo?.

Sonic: Sí, mi bella rosa.

Amy: Gracias, mi zafiro marino.

Empezaron a ordenar mientras esperaron a los demás invitados, los que llegaron terminaron de llegar cinco minutos antes del momento de la fiesta.

Amy: Como llegaron todos, comencemos la fiesta ahora.

Comenzaron la fiesta, comieron, bebieron, rieron, jugaron distintos juegos, como las damas, el ajedrez y videojuegos de acción futurista y aventuras. Finalmente llegó el momento en que Amy debía abrir los regalos. Ella eligió abrir primero la cajita pequeña de Sonic, lo que lo dejó verdaderamente contento, pues a ella le esperaba una inmensa sorpresa. Abrió la caja y vio otra dentro.

Sonic: Dentro de esa cajita está tu regalo, así que sólo debes abrirla.

Ella le quitó el papel, abrió la cajita y ríos de lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos al ver que adentro había un anillo de matrimonio hecho de oro.

Sonic: Mi amada Amy, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?.

Todos observaban la escena sin moverse ni decir nada. Después de diez segundos, ella volvió a hablar y sonreír con las lágrimas aún saliendo.

Amy: Sí.

Lo vio tomar el anillo, ella levantó su mano izquierda y él se lo puso en el dedo anular.

Sonic: En mi casa está el otro, ¿así que puedo traerlo ahora?.

Amy: Sí.

En irse y volver sólo se demoró catorce segundos. Entró de nuevo, le pasó la cajita, ella la abrió, tomó el anillo, dejó la caja junto a la otra, él levantó su mano izquierda y ella se lo puso en el mismo dedo. Por último, se abrazaron, acercaron lentamente sus caras cerrando sus ojos y se besaron en sus bellas bocas. Todos aplaudieron durante largo rato.

Amy: Hiciste de mis cumplidos diecinueve años los más felices de mi vida. Te lo agradeceré eternamente.

Sonic: De nada, mi preciosa. Mañana compraremos una cama para estar juntos todas las noches de nuestras vidas.

Después de cinco meses de planificación y de comprar una cama de dos plazas, llegó el día del matrimonio. Para sorpresa de todos, el propio Sonic destruyó su antigua casa para así vivir con Amy.

Sacerdote: Queridos hermanos, hoy nos reunimos aquí para honrar y unir a esta pareja en solemne matrimonio. Si alguien piensa que hay alguna razón para que no se unan, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada, así que prosiguió.

Sacerdote: Sonic El Erizo, ¿aceptas tomar a Amy Rose como esposa, para cuidarla, ayudarla, protegerla y mantenerla en todo segundo de sus vidas hasta que sean separados?.

Sonic El Erizo: Acepto.

Sacerdote: Y tú, Amy Rose, ¿aceptas tomar a Sonic El Erizo como esposo, para cuidarlo, ayudarlo, protegerlo y mantenerlo en todo segundo de sus vidas hasta que sean separados?.

Amy Rose: Acepto.

Sacerdote: Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Se pararon frente a frente, él le quitó el velo, se pusieron los anillos, se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca por treinta segundos. Todos sus amigos y todo el público aplaudieron durante largo rato. Y desde ese día, Sonic y Amy vivieron casados toda su vida, siempre tuvieron momentos altos y buenos, sin ningún grande ni pequeño momento bajo ni malo, y así, el amor y la armonía pacífica reinaron juntos en sus vidas para siempre.

FIN


End file.
